


都怪那个游戏！

by kiyntuo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyntuo/pseuds/kiyntuo
Summary: OOC，假设德哈有手机且打游戏游戏内容来自手游「TickTock: A Tale of Two（滴答：双人冒险）」
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. 01

宁静的午夜被一阵咆哮声撕裂。

“Potter先生！不管你在哪儿！立刻！到我的办公室来！马上！”

Harry翻身坐了起来，一阵头晕目眩浑身无力让他差点掉下床。片刻休息后，他开始到处摸眼镜。一只手递给了他。

健壮的猎犬在黑暗中散发着蓝焰。他老板的守护神静静地瞪着他，仿佛刚才暴躁的口信不是从它的嘴里说出来的似的。

“它怎么还不走？”身后一个懒洋洋的声音响起。

“我怎么知道！”Harry不快地嘟囔。他稍稍清醒了一点，觉得温度开始慢慢地朝他脸上爬。梅林，我昨晚干了什么？！还有，守护神应该没有跟主人描述所见的功能吧……他脑中胡乱想着，下床借着月光开始找自己的衣服。

啪，一盏壁灯亮起。

“……谢谢。”他赶忙从地上随便捞起一件围在腰上，也不敢往床上看，尽可能快地把身体塞进一件件衣服里。见鬼，怎么没有一键穿衣的魔咒……

深吸了一口气，Harry小声建议道：“呃，也许我们，最好，忘了昨晚发生的？” 他低着头，没人看得到他的表情，“都——都怪那个该死的游戏！我是说，这顶多就和游戏一样，是个大冒险……没有别的意思……”

“……”一个几乎听不出来的停顿后，那人冷冷地说道：“好吧，如果你这么要求。”

“再好不过了。”Harry故作轻松地松了口气。然后咽下喉咙里泛起的苦涩。

“行行好，”这次那声音里带了点愤怒。“赶紧穿好衣服去你该去的地方！让这头喜欢视J的蠢货滚出我的房间！”

“好吧。”那只傻狗直勾勾盯着他，好像要等他一起走。

“大门口幻影移形！”

“我知道。”

“飞路网的壁炉在大厅！”

“哦，好。”

Harry穿戴整齐，拔腿就要走。

“Potter！”

“干什么？不是催我快点吗！”

“魔杖不要了？”

“……见鬼！”Harry冲过来取魔杖，只见它在他修长的手指中绕来转去。

Harry又觉得有点口干舌燥了。

“我没想到，救世主还有这种癖好呢，”嗤嗤笑着，床上的人故意换了个低沉又带点喘息的音色说，“被别人偷窥着，会比较有感觉？”

“……你——你给我闭嘴！”Harry一把抢过魔杖，夺门而出。他快步来到大厅抓起一把飞路粉。“魔法部！”如果此时光线再充足点，准能发现他的脸已经变成了火焰威士忌的颜色。

跨进壁炉的时候，猎犬终于消失了。

出事了吗？他捋了捋乱七八糟的头发。还是他干了什么让头儿这么生气？

———

3分钟。Harry以最快速度来到司长办公室门口。

忐忑不安地推开门，没看见预想中慌乱不堪的场景，只有他的司长Robards Gawain，和最近升任事故灾害司司长的Arthur Weasley——他还穿着家居服，一侧头发高高竖起——在喝咖啡。看他进来，Arthur朝他举了举杯。“来一杯吗？”

“不了，感谢。”Harry有点迷惑地问，“呃，发什么了？”

“Potter先生！你到底是不是……”Robards刚刚看起来因为咖啡香气稍稍平复的心情又复燃了，“被施了夺魂咒？！还是误食了鼻涕虫？！中了芨芨草毒吗？！……”

Harry一脸困惑。

“Harry……让我来给你讲讲吧，”Arthur压抑着火气，干巴巴地说。他们为这次的麻烦忙了一夜，不生气是不可能的。“你昨晚骑扫帚出门了对吧。”

“是的，但我确定我施了迷惑咒，Weasley先生。”

“那么我想，你碰巧飞过了帝国战争博物馆？”Authur尽量温和地眨了眨眼睛。

“等等…博物馆……特拉福德码头路那个吗？”Harry愣了一会儿，然后全想起来了。完了。“哦，梅林……”

“而且你又碰巧忘了我们与麻瓜集会时要遵守《合作法》，一般会在集会区域打开魔法屏蔽。”Arthur的声音听起来友善极了。

“虽然你现在是休假期间，但集会备忘录应该是发到了每个人手里，并且你还签了名表示收到！” Robards站了起来，拳头把桌面捶的咚咚响。“是啊，是啊，结果呢？将近两千名麻瓜看着你从天上骑着扫帚飞过！”

“那我们其实也得庆幸现在的扫帚都带续航功能，屏蔽魔法后也能靠着存续能量继续飞，”Arthur接着说，“不然你会立刻掉下来，两百英尺高，没有魔法你恐怕要丢了性命！Harry，你差点因为误入屏蔽区而被摔死！我的老天！”

“所有的，所有的记忆注销、麻瓜调解委员会成员，以及一些你的下属，都在为这次大规模目击事件加班加点。你最好给我一个合理解释。有什么事能让你，不使用其他手段移动而非要骑扫帚，还非要经过那块该死的地区！”Robards老板看起来就要拔魔杖了。

Harry张了张嘴，又闭上了。他能说实话吗？他能吗？！

捕捉到Harry欲言又止的表情，Robards再次严厉地开口：“Potter先生，你是傲罗办公室主任，却带头违规！这次我必须严加处理！如果我和Arthur就这么放过你，部员们的牢骚肯定要传到上头甚至部外去。到时连部长都没办法给你开特权。”

“其实没什么急事……只是想骑扫帚飞一圈而已。不巧正碰上了集会时间……休假期间的确有些放松自己。”Harry急忙澄清，“没有异议，我接受严格惩罚！” 

“好！即刻停职接受魔法部调查委员会调查，直到事件报告证明你完全没有问题。”Robards宣布道，“停职期间无薪资！处罚公告白天发出！”

什么？调查？！

他以为他甘愿受罚就结束了？

他求助似的看向Arthur Weasley。

然后对方低下头又嘬了口咖啡。

\-------

Harry大脑停止了转动。他本想占领道德制高点，首先控诉个人隐私权被侵犯的问题，以气愤作为掩饰躲过什么测谎咒。

结果，刚进来的这位，就是调查员？

“Potter先生，上午好。又见面了。”Draco Malfoy带着幸灾乐祸的笑容出现在问询室桌子对面。

“……？”Harry歪头瞪着他，像一只货真价实的护树罗锅。

“哦我想我之前一直忘了告诉你，我有个小小的兼职工作，”Draco看起来快笑出声了。“调查委员会常任委员，主要负责调查魔法部内部职员。”

“Mxthxr Fxxker。”Harry低声骂了一句。

“态度好点。毕竟我得写调查报告呢。虽然……”Draco朝他弯下腰，在他耳边说，“虽然……昨晚你很甜，但我也得公事公办啊。”

Harry打了个激灵，从头到脖子以肉眼可见的速度蒙上了一层好看的粉红。“Malfoy先生，您当然可以公事公办，”Harry知道询问室外有人监督问询室情况，走正规流程恐怕是必须的。虽然他看见Draco之后觉得事情还可以挽救。“开始吧！要问问题还是什么？”

“我一般不问。我用这个，”Draco心情很好地在对面坐下，一只手肘支在桌上托着下巴，另一只手拿着魔杖对着Harry，盯着他的眼睛。“摄神取念！”

然后他侵入了他。

……的脑子。


	2. 02

时间倒退到昨晚20点。

Harry收拾妥当，拿出手机歪在沙发上。

“开始吗？今天把这个游戏通关。”他打出几个字发给另一个人——Well，当然就是Draco Malfoy。

他捏着手机枯坐着等了一分钟，两分钟…几乎每隔十秒就控制不住地瞄一眼手机。

他们要玩的游戏叫做Tick Tock: A Tale For Two，一款烧脑双人解谜游戏。两个人要分别进入游戏的不同支线，互相配合解开各种线索，最终共同通关。

Harry本周休假，正有空闲认真打这个游戏。等等。他为什么会和一个Malfoy一起打游戏呢？

因为在数月前某次不是很重要的聚会上，Harry听到Draco在高谈阔论自己对于某款游戏的分析，而他个人的想法竟然和Draco不谋而合。于是Harry走上前去表达了肯定。就这样他们因为共同爱好缓和了关系，并且成了游戏搭档。对，就这么简单。

真的就这么简单吗？当然……没这么简单……

Harry叹了口气，对着聊天界面出神。

“刚洗完澡，等我穿衣服。很快。”五分钟后，Draco回复了消息。

哦，这回答好极了。

Harry几乎是立刻就开始想象Draco的入浴图景。雾气氤氲中，一具毫无赘肉的颀长躯体正在淋浴，并且由于自律和坚持健身，结实的肌肉遍布每一片肌群……接着？接着就是腰部以下的……

消息提示音适时响起。浴室不见了。

“开始吧。我进游戏了。”——Draco

“你刚才应该没想什么奇怪的事情吧，宝贝儿。[雪花般纯洁的微笑.gif]”——Draco

Harry打了个冷战，脸蓦地红了。

“瞧瞧你开的什么恶心玩笑！我也进了。”——Harry

游戏时，两人一边玩，一边不停互发信息、发截图，好让对方知道自己的进度以及待解开的线索。

“[图片1][图片2] ……这里我恐怕要用到摩斯电码。等你。”——Draco。

“我想我搞懂了。你输入‘长短长长长’试试看。”——大脑快速运转，手中不停地尝试，两分钟后，Harry总算把这儿的谜底发了过去。

自进入游戏伊始，他便用上了全部的专注力。因为Draco会非常依赖他解开每一步谜题，而他也同样需要Draco提供的线索。他们互相需要，没有对方将一步也走不下去……

他承认自己提议玩这个游戏有些动机不纯。

虽然这只是个游戏。也只能是游戏。

两人互相配合数十分钟后，终于走到了最后一关。

“我要打开终章的大门了，你呢？”——Draco

“等等，我还没搞明白！这门怎么开？一大串密码，我只有6个空能填上……”——Harry

“别急My love。等你一起。”——Draco

Harry头顶突然有烟花炸响，一束一束，明亮又热烈……连带心脏的响动也大了起来，好像连耳朵都能听得见。

他先是狂喜了一小会儿，然后从高处跌落，接着又升起了些不切实际的希望，让他一阵兴奋。这个，该死的Malfoy，今天真是奇怪透顶，从一开始就不对劲。愚蠢的白鼬！轻浮也要有个限度！可Harry也不能怪他，谁让他一无所知呢？

Harry把手机捏的紧紧的，站起身来。伦敦11月的晚上，早已说不上温暖，接连打开了两扇窗，耳轮依然热的难受。

然后他又绕着沙发转了好几圈，一只手放在心脏的位置按了半晌。接着他行至吧台倒了半杯威士忌，加了颗鸡蛋大的漂亮的圆冰，一饮而尽。随后又是半杯。不够，又喝了一整杯……

几杯下肚，他觉得舒服了许多，跌坐在沙发上。脑子里闪过很多想法，最后他抓住了其中一条。点亮手机屏幕，他飞速打了两行字，不假思索地按了发送。

“帮帮我好吗？我看不懂你给的最后一个线索。——Harry

“去你家行吗？”——Harry

他要见到他！必须！

“来吧。你知道我家在哪。“——Draco

梅林，他该怎么去？幻影移形？不，他喝了酒，万一胳膊腿分家就不妙了。壁炉？不行，他要保持整洁干净而不是灰头土脸……最后，Harry从仅存的理智中挑选了一个他以为最正确的交通方式——骑扫帚。

“扫帚飞来！“Harry穿上袍子，出门前还久违地照了照镜子。

“主人您今天——非常——英俊！”他的镜子感动地喊了起来。

Harry撇撇嘴，没忘了给自己施了迷惑咒和保暖咒，开门骑上扫帚，双脚一蹬，向天空飞去。

他得快点，再快点，不能让Draco等太久。最近的路是什么？应该是这儿，经过曼彻斯特，特拉福德码头……是了，这个方向应该是最快的。

（此时，在特拉福德码头附近的帝国战争博物馆广场上，大批麻瓜官员、民众和魔法界官员，近2000人，正仰头期待即将燃放的烟花，庆祝纪念活动圆满结束。

然后Harry就飞过了当事区域上空……离地面200英尺，也就是60余米的地方。

地面上一片惊呼。魔法部Kinsley Shacklebolt部长以及助理一行人就在其中，眼睁睁瞧着他从上空飞过。部长皱起眉，快速交待助理即刻通知事故灾害司。人员到位后，很快就开始了分批修改记忆、给气急败坏的麻瓜首相进行解释等等工作……当然，也在不久后查出了是谁干的——他们的救世主，Harry Potter。）

飞过屏蔽区时Harry也感觉有些不对劲，扫帚动力不够充沛，而且总觉得忘了件很重要的事情。当然，什么都比不上赶去Draco家更重要。

满脑子都是Draco的救世主焦急地向前飞，并很快抵达了目的地。他直接落到了Malfoy家门口。在他落地的一瞬间，家养小精灵就为他打开了门。他很高兴Draco已经给他授予了直接进入庄园的权限。

Harry把扫帚扔在门口，快步跨进了门。

谢天谢地，Malfoy家门厅处嵌着一面顶天立地的镜子，好让他能整理整理自己，显得更体面些。

“伟大的Harry Potter——欢迎来访——我的建议是，把您的发型好好整理，瞧瞧这糟糕的衣品，眼镜也太过时了。哦老天，竟然没有一个像样的饰品……”

“Harry！从镜子前离开，它就会立刻闭嘴。”在Harry准备砸碎这面高傲的镜子之前，Draco带着幸灾乐祸的表情出现了。“但你必须承认，它说的还挺一针见血的。”

“Draco Malfoy，你家的镜子跟你简直一个德行，”Harry发现自己喝了酒，嘴皮子反而更利索，“果然是什么主人养什么狗。”

Harry想扇自己一巴掌，说得这叫什么话？

哦，快瞧瞧这美丽的金发，雾蓝的眼，还有俏皮的笑容。天，深绿色的真丝睡袍和他太相称了……也许是酒精的作用，Harry觉得自己的眼睛没法正常移动了，他眯缝着眼，挂着一脸傻笑看着眼前的人。

“你怎么了？”Draco看起来有些困惑。

“呃，我……我只是在想刚才的谜题！也许我们能继续玩游戏了？”Harry闭了闭眼。不，他不能这么露骨，他只是想和他一起把游戏结束，就这么多。

“当然，来吧。”Draco转身带路，“我们去客厅还是卧室？”

（卧室！卧室！我要去卧室！天啊！冷静！冷静Potter！）

“……客厅就好……谢谢。”Harry差不多用上了全部的毅力阻止自己喊出卧室两字。

于是他们就窝在客厅里的沙发上一起拿起了手机。

“坐得离我近一些，”Draco皱皱眉，“否则我怎么教你开门？”

Harry顺从地把屁股挪了过去。好了，现在他们的距离只有至多10公分了。

“你瞧，翻过这一页，有能输入更多密码的地方。”Draco认真地戳着Harry的手机屏幕。

Harry有点愣神，注意力早挪到了旁边。他着迷地用余光描绘着Draco的侧脸，真是个美好的夜晚，他想。

输入全部正确的密码后，终于没有任何阻碍了。他们一起开了门，进入最后一关，然后又一路沉默地闯到最后一幕。

【你生命中的73分钟就这样消失了——】屏幕上出现最后一幕后，宣告结束。

Harry对这个平平无奇的结尾非常无语。他又突然想起，这个游戏大多玩家用时都超过了100分钟。他的73分钟是相当快了。

他想，也许他们可以赌一把。万一赢了，他可以提出个要求。比如问问今晚那些骚柔暧昧的小词儿都是什么意思。

“Draco，有兴趣比比谁的游戏用时比较短好吗？”Harry露出了天真的假笑，完全没有任何企图心的那种。“短的那个人，可以提一个要求，另一个人要无条件照做。”

“当然。我奉陪。”一个Malfoy怎么会认为自己能输？

Harry朝他晃了晃手机，“我是73分钟。”

Draco自信地打开最后一幕，只见上面显示：【你生命中的132分钟就这样消失了——】

“怎么可能？！”Draco对着屏幕仔细确认了几遍，“一定是在刚才等你的时候一直没关界面……可也不能差出60分钟这么多。”

“不管怎么说，你输了就是输了，”Harry轻快地说。“让我好好想想，该要求点什么好呢？”

Harry笑眯眯地盯着落败而气恼的Draco，脑子里已经开始天人交战。

首先他想问问题。问问那些撩拨是他的错觉还是什么……不，老实说，这么好的机会，他其实想做更多的事情……比如一个吻……

于是下一秒，他听见自己这么开口了：“我可以吻你吗？”


	3. Ending

……

没等目瞪口呆的Draco反应过来，Harry便自顾自往前倾身，让双唇相接了。

在Harry以完全不得要领的吻技啃咬了Draco一段时间后——也许是十秒，但他觉得像是一年——对方终于有了反应。

他先是用舌头撬开了Harry紧张的发僵的牙关，然后采取了一种完全不旖旎的亲法，非常充满掠夺性。

Harry睁大了眼睛，有点不敢相信Draco的回应。他的脑瓜里不合时宜地又生出了问题要问——但傻子才会停下这个吻问问题——然后索性放空大脑，任其摆布，专心享受。

他陷入了巨大的喜悦当中，浑身发颤。他知道这样的吻下一步会是什么。

当两人的双手都开始急切地想解开对方的衣裤时，Draco打断了吻，起身拉着Harry的手快步来到卧室。然后他把 Harry轻轻推倒在床上，自己也俯身压了上去，接续着刚才的吻，甚至比那还要热烈百倍。 

壁炉熊熊燃烧，火光生出的摇曳影子爬到四柱床上，舔舐着纠缠的躯体。隔着衣裤，Harry已经能感知对方的迫不及待。他觉得自己体温已经高的吓人，血液都快煮沸……他嘴边漏出细碎低吟，好发泄一些还未纾解的欲望。

当Draco的手划过Harry的人鱼线，正准备解开他裤子的时候，突然停下了动作。Harry有些不满地皱了皱眉头。然后一个温热的、陌生的触感让他猛地睁开了眼。

眼前，金发青年一只手支起了上半身，另一只手正自他额头慢慢描绘，眼、鼻梁、嘴唇…… Harry微微偏了偏头，不敢迎接对方的目光。虽然想知道那里带着什么情绪，但这会儿又没了勇气。

“Harry……Harry Potter。”他听到Draco轻轻问道。“你真的知道你在干什么吗？我知道你喝过酒来的……我不想趁人之危。” 

Harry知道。他当然知道。他想要他其实很久了，久到他也不知道具体从哪天开始的，只记得那是个灰暗的一天。

他本无意逾距，但一切恰好发生了，他又无力抗拒……今天，不管怎样他都不会更改决定......即使结局是他必须离开，从Draco的生命中消失。

Harry转过头直直看入灰蓝色的眼眸，认真地开口了。“我当然知道。Draco Malfoy。也许你以为这是个错误，即使是个错误，也请你……”然后他的双手勾住了Draco的脖子，送上他的嘴唇。“别破坏这美好的夜晚。” 

Draco就在这之后好像丧失了全部理智。他干脆用一个魔咒为他们脱下了所有的衣服，然后急切地用舌头品尝着Harry的一切。 然后他让他翻过身，不等扩张充分，便挤进了Harry滚烫的身体，然后听见他发出了纤长的息吟。

Harry的手指紧紧抓住床单，冒出了冷汗，但很容易便被戳中了他们结合，他们嗟叹，他们颤栗，最后他们攀上顶峰。

如此往复两三次，Harry再也叫不出声来，就连趴着也是一种折磨了……然后困意袭来，一头沉沉睡了过去。

画面暂时陷入黑暗……直到那只守护神的吼叫声响起。

Draco断开了连接。脸色说不上太好。摄神取念术每次都要耗费使用者极大量的精力，一般情况下他不会使用超过五分钟。但这次超过了二十分钟*（注）。

而Harry，此时正大口喘着气，双手紧紧捏着扶手，翠绿的眸子里雾气氤氲。

Draco赶忙召来一杯温热的薄荷香草茶送到Harry嘴边。

“哇哦，从你眼里看我，还真是奇妙的感受，”Draco开了个玩笑，“自己把自己给上了。”

“……”Harry嘴里的茶差点喷了出来，然后向后瘫倒在椅子上，“你下手还真是一点都不知道轻重。”

“你指的是刚刚，”Draco注视着他，脸上挂着嘲讽但眼睛里却没有，“还是昨晚？”

“现在你都知道了。”Harry别开眼睛，脸上浮现出一种决绝，“没想到吧。”

说完，他认命地闭上了眼。恐怕对对方来说，他的感情是个麻烦。

Draco看着他颤抖的睫毛。

这次的调查其实根本就是“夹带私货”的。

当他得知Harry要接受调查后，给了原本的调查员不少好处费才交换了任务。

眼前这个黑发青年和在校期间一模一样，敏感、脆弱、但极富有勇气。如果不是他的贸然推进，自己不知道什么时候才能结束那些小小的、卑鄙的试探。

昨晚的事情在他眼里其实是这样的——

他早就知道这是什么游戏。它能增进恋人感情，缩短两人之间的距离，会让两个异地玩家急切的想面对面玩的一款游戏。

而他呢，一开始就打定主意要借机撩一下他可爱的救世主了。

在Harry问他可不可以到他家去的时候，他还没意识到他撩拨的效果有这么好……直到Harry呆头呆脑地凑上了嘴唇。

但他还是拿不准散发着酒气的黑发青年，到底是喝多了一时发昏还是什么。然后他听到了一个回答，这回答像极了one night stand宣言。但他已经无法再追问，只好让自己耽于欢愉。

那之后，Draco细细为他做了清理，并把能缓解疼痛的魔药滴进了他的嘴里。

靠在床头，他看着身边沉沉睡着的人，皱起了眉头。他回忆着Harry在情难自禁时咬着自己的手指的样子，眼神破碎地让他心疼……他不愿意承认这只是仅有一次的美梦。可他又怎样知道救世主的真心到底是什么？

更何况，Harry临走前还请求他忘了这一切。

Draco当时胃里就像灌了一大块冰。

哪知10个小时后的现在，他脑子里轰鸣起了「费加罗的婚礼：序曲」。

“Potter先生，要说——那个游戏罪过可不小，”Draco拖长了声调，眼里充满笑意，边说边起身走向那个依然闭着眼的人。“让您大脑萎缩，违反规定，闯入我家强吻我、还勾引我上床，令我这个Malfoy家族长身体受创，心灵蒙羞——”

然后Draco郑重地捧起前.傲罗办公室主任的脸，在他的嘴唇上狠狠地落下了一个吻。

审讯监控室里，惊呼声早已此起彼伏。Harry的老板Robards尴尬地咳嗽了几声，然后体贴地把透视窗的帘子拉上并关掉了音响。

呵——年轻人。

\-------

公告

各位同僚：

即日起恢复魔法法律执行司傲罗办公室主任Harry James Potter的职位。

11月11日当天的违规事件，经查，是由于某歀产品能量不稳定导致Potter先生精神受损所致。

威森加摩首席律师Draco Lucius Malfoy将作为Potter先生的委托代理人向生产厂商提出精神损失赔偿金交涉。

鉴于Potter先生对此次事件负有间接责任，作为惩罚，他所获得的的赔偿金将会作为加班薪资发放给当天所有加班同僚。

部长：Kinsley Shacklebolt

2005年11月14日

\------

“我说，Draco，”Harry歪着脑袋眨眨眼，又有点像护树罗锅了，“我怀疑你真的会用麻瓜手段谈判吗？”

“当然，”铂金律师端起茶杯，得意地扬扬眉毛，“你男友可是有真才实学的。但我保留使用夺魂咒的权利。”

“再说了，这么颠倒黑白真的可以吗？” 

“这话一开始可是你说的，”Draco学着那天凌晨Harry的语调，“都——都怪那个该死的游戏！”

“今晚你别来我家了！”

“别——Harry，我发现了一款特别棒的新游戏，评分9.6呢！”

“……什么？哪款？！”

*注：文中假设使用摄神取念术读取记忆时会呈N倍速。完全无抵抗时速度会更快。

The End


End file.
